


True Colors

by xTarmanderx



Series: Thiam Half Birthday Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Theo's eighteenth birthday is fast approaching and his familiar is ready to settle into her true form. But her common guises worry him that she may settle into something that doesn't bode well for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> This is a gift for the wonderful LovelyLittleGrim who asked for something Thiam with familiars. I hope this can live up to your expectations! 
> 
> Background: This is set in a world where everyone is born with a familiar animal. (Think Pullman’s Dark Materials but with some minor changes to it). The familiar is able to shapeshift into various creatures and does not settle into its true form until its human reaches the age of eighteen. For this fic, everyone else is eighteen except for Theo and Liam. They are still werewolves, chimeras, and everything else as well. The only change now is the added familiars and the minor age changes.
> 
> This work is dedicated to day one of Thiam week for the ThiamHalfBirthday Collection.

Theo knew things would be changing within the next couple of days. His eighteenth birthday was fast approaching and try as he might, the truth was hard to ignore. Nikora was going to settle soon and he knew that once she did, the rest of his life would be difficult. Her shapes had started changing less and less frequently and at most, she could transition three times a day. He wasn’t worried that she was going to settle but rather  _ what _ she would settle into. Her most common shapes had never boded well for him.  She was currently stretched out beside him on Liam’s couch, her paws neatly tucked under her chin as she slumbered. He studied her soft red fur and sighed, reaching over and lightly caressing the mane of her neck. 

“I was sleeping,” she huffed as her tail twitched in agitation. 

“It’s time to get up, lazy.” He chuckled and scratched behind her ears, watching in amusement as the fox stretched and rolled happily onto her side. “I need to go pick up Liam from lacrosse and then I’ve got work.” He reminded as he stood, checking the time on his phone before sliding it into his back pocket. 

“He has two legs. He can walk himself home.” She muttered as she stretched herself, stepping daintily down onto the floor. He smiled fondly and headed out to his truck, holding the door so she could climb in first. She went straight into the passenger seat, curling back up in a spot of sun and settling immediately. 

The drive to the lacrosse field was an easy one and like most days, it was quiet. That was one of the many things that Theo appreciated about his familiar, she didn’t feel the need to fill the space with incessant chatter unlike some. She was loyal and steadfast, headstrong when he was being a stubborn ass, and she never failed to put him in his place when he was wrong. He trusted her with his life but unfortunately not everyone saw her as a loyal companion. Many took her frequent shapes as a sign of deceit and as a result, few trusted Theo. It had been nearly impossible getting a job until Deaton had offered him one after he’d seen Theo storming out of the grocery store. 

He parked his truck and waited outside the school, watching as the lacrosse team slowly headed into the parking lot. He sighed and rolled down his window, knowing conversation was inevitable as Corey saw his truck and immediately tugged Mason in his direction. “Hey,” he greeted as the pair walked up with their familiars trailing behind him.

“Hey Theo. Liam was doing an equipment check, he’ll be right out.” Corey told him. Theo nodded and rolled down his passenger window as a large tiger approached. 

“Chadeon,” he greeted as the tiger raised on his back legs and poked his head through the window.

“Theo. Nikora.” He said warmly, leaning down to rub his face against the fox. She batted at him with a paw, tail swatting in amusement as she raised her head to greet him. Theo watched in fascination as she changed forms, a small coyote taking her place as she rubbed herself against him and stuck her head through the window to look at the pavement.

“Hi Kora,” a feminine voice chimed from the ground. Theo knew it was Lithaelyn, Corey’s swan familiar. 

“You excited for your birthday?” Corey asked, drawing Theo’s attention back over to him and his boyfriend.

“If you count a constant state of anxiety as excitement then yes.” He said honestly. “Her changes are getting slower and harder. She’s ready to settle…”

“Whatever she settled into she’ll still be yours.” Mason said gently. “I know how you feel. I was terrified when Chad settled into a tiger. But we haven’t really had any problems aside from nervous parents with small children.” He lightly squeezed Theo’s arm. “Deaton might make you feel better too. He and I talked a lot last summer when this started to happen to me.”

“I’ll think about it.” Theo promised.

“Here comes Varys,” Nikora muttered from beside him. He glanced at the front door of the school, watching a red panda skitter down the sidewalk and run immediately up Chadeon’s back, diving into the truck and landing on Theo’s lap. He reached down to rub his fur, chuckling softly as he glanced back up to find Liam tripping over himself to get out the door. He joined them a second later, grinning ear to ear as he reached the truck and tossed his bag in the back.

“Hey,” he said as he rubbed Chadeon’s fur and looked at Theo. “Thanks for picking me up.” He gently nudged the tiger aside and opened the door, scratching Nikora lightly behind her ears as she slowly moved from the seat and settled in the middle. 

“Always.” Theo assured, smiling as Liam leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

“We’ll let you guys get going. Mason owes me a date.” Corey said, beaming as he looked at his boyfriend. “Litha, Chad, come on.” He called to the familiars. 

“See you guys in a couple of days.” Liam said. Theo nodded, his smile slipping slightly at the reminder of his party and his inevitable birthday. He turned his truck on and started the drive back to Liam’s, glancing at his boyfriend with a faint smile.

“Practice must have been good.” He observed as he drove, gently nudging the red panda from his lap. A twinge of envy filled him as he transformed into a prairie dog, curling up against Nikora between her front paws. 

“Yeah. We’ve been making some real progress for the game next week. Their defense is incredible but now that we have Brett on our team, it should be easy.” Liam said. Theo nodded and tried not to roll his eyes at the mention of the annoying werewolf. He’d been lucky to survive after Monroe’s attack, in a coma for a couple of weeks after his near-death experience. When he’d woken, Scott had welcomed him into the pack and now Theo was forced to see him at every pack meeting and social event.

“Yay,” Theo replied dryly. Liam laughed and reached over, lacing their fingers together. “I’m only working four hours today so I’ll be home right after closing. We can order in pizza and watch that new Marvel movie you got.” 

“Sounds great. My parents are going out to a charity event for the hospital so it’ll just be us.” Liam told him. Theo nodded and pulled into the driveway, parking to let his boyfriend out. “Have a good day at work.” He said, scratching Nikora lightly behind the ears before opening the door. 

“I will.” Theo smiled and watched him collect his gear, waiting until he was safely inside the house before heading off to his job.

~

It was quiet at the clinic, a rarity that Theo appreciated. He spent his time cleaning the cages and filing paperwork, watching Nikora sleep soundly on the floor under the reception desk as he clocked out. She was still a coyote and he wondered if she’d just stay in this form until his birthday. He scratched the back of his neck and grabbed his keys from the desk, looking up as Deaton entered the room. “Need anything else?”

“Not at all. I wanted to check and see how you were doing.” The druid said, nodding to Nikora. “Her changes have started to slow down.”

“Yeah...maybe she’ll be a coyote.” Theo sighed unhappily. 

“You know, I didn’t think Uldwyn would be an owl.” Deaton said as he glanced at the horned creature perched on his stool. “Two hours before my birthday, she was a komodo dragon.”

“Really?” Theo lifted an eyebrow. “I didn’t know that.”

“I didn’t mind because I loved her no matter what shape she took. I was not afraid of what the rest of the world would think of me because of her appearance. I know that is something that has been bothering you.” Deaton said gently. “But your character will prove who you are regardless of how she looks.”

“People have a hard enough time trusting the resident psychopath.” Theo snorted softly.

“You are the only one who still sees yourself in that light. You are not the same man that was punished by the skinwalkers. One day I hope that you will see it too.” The older man told him. Theo nodded and tapped his fingers against his thigh, waking Nikora stand up and stretch herself. He led her out to his truck and she climbed inside, leaning up against the passenger door and watching him put the keys in the ignition.

“Would you truly be upset if I didn’t change from this?” She asked, watching him with dark eyes. “If I stayed a fox or a coyote? Is it so bad?”

“It’s not…” Theo sighed and dragged a hand over his face. “Those animals are associated with distrust. I’m already a shady guy, remember?” His lips pulled in a sarcastic smile.

“I don’t see you that way. Nor does Liam.” She reminded him patiently. “So get your head out of your ass.” She leaned over and lightly nipped at his wrist.

“All right, all right.” He swatted her nose lightly and gently shoved her back to her seat.

When he finally reached the Dunbar-Geyer household again it was dark outside and a delivery man was waiting at the door. Theo parked alongside of his car and climbed out, fishing out his wallet as he approached. “How much?” He asked the guy.

“Twenty-two dollars and forty-eight cents.” He said. Theo nodded and handed over the bills, smiling slightly as he saw the red cardinal on his shoulder. 

“She’s cute,” he said as he reached for the pizzas.

“Thanks. She just settled last week.” The guy beamed in response and glanced down at Nikora, subconsciously shifting back a step.Theo’s smile evaporated instantly and he muttered for him to keep the change, nudging the door open and walking inside. Nikora pushed it shut behind him and rubbed against his leg as she headed into the living room.

“Liam, I’m home.” He called out as he set the boxes on the coffee table and shrugged off his jacket, draping it across the armchair. He sat down to unlace his shoes, listening as he heard footsteps. A pomsky trotted into the room, hopping up beside him and rolling onto his back. “Hey Varys,” he reached over and lightly scratched his belly.

“You look sad.” He whined softly, head tilted adorably as he looked at Theo.

“The delivery boy didn’t like me.” Nikora muttered as she flopped onto the floor.

“Well he’s a moron,” Liam said as he entered the living room. He sat down on the arm of the couch and leaned down, kissing the top of Theo’s head. “I’m sorry. How was work?”

“It was fine. A slow day so there wasn’t much to do.” He said, leaning sideways into Liam. “You got the movie ready?”

“Upstairs in my room. I thought maybe you could sleep in my room tonight. Your nightmares were pretty bad last night.” Liam said softly, carding his fingers through Theo’s hair. He hummed in agreement and closed his eyes until his boyfriend gently shook his arm. “Come on. Why don’t you go change and climb into my bed? I’ll get everything we need.” 

“Deal.” Theo leaned up to kiss him, smiling tiredly. “Thanks babe.” He got up and trudged his way upstairs and into the guest room, tugging his shirt over his head as he entered. He stripped down and changed into his favorite pair of sweats, heading back to Liam’s room where Nikora was already curled at the foot of the bed. He crawled under the comforter, relaxing as he waited for Liam to join them.

“Dinner is served,” his boyfriend said as he entered the room juggling the boxes and two glasses of water. Theo sat up to help him, pressing a kiss to his cheek as Liam settled behind him.

“Love you,” he murmured as he leaned back against the headboard and opened the pizza box.

“I love you too. And screw what the delivery guy thinks.” Liam huffed.

“Thanks but I was talking to the pizza. It’s the true love of my life.” Theo chuckled.

“Ass.” Liam knocked their shoulders together and grinned. “You know it’s going to be okay, right?”

“I do.” His fingers played with the crust of the pizza before he pulled a slice free. “Whatever she is, I’ll still love her.” He said as he reflected on what Deaton had told him. “Nothing can change that.”

“Good.” Liam squeezed his free hand. He grabbed the remote and started the movie, leaning into Theo’s side as the opening scene began. Theo glanced down at his boyfriend and then their familiars curled at their feet, warmth filling his chest. Whatever happened, he felt a little better facing it knowing that Liam was at his side.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Theo watched the ground crack open in horror, the skeletal hands of his dead sister reaching for him. “Theeeeoooooo…” her haunted whisper rang in his head as her fingers wrapped around his ankle. She dragged him to the hole she had created and he screamed, turning and clawing usually at the ground in a desperate attempt to escape.  _

_ “Scott? Scott, help me!” He pleaded brokenly as tears filled his eyes. He watched the true alpha take a step back and look to the side where his wolf familiar was blocking Nikora from view. Theo could hear her screaming for him, fighting against the familiars that had surrounded her to separate them. “Nikora!” He dug his claws in deeper as Tara continued to drag him backwards.  _

_ “Theo!” He heard a yelp and then silence. Time seemed to slow down as Tara readjusted her hold, finally succeeding in pulling him down toward hell. The last thing Theo saw was the ground closing to swallow him up.  _

Theo jerked awake to a cold and empty bed, his fingers stretched out across the sheets as he searched for Liam. He shuddered and twisted in the sheets, beads of sweat on his brow as he sat up in bed. “Liam?” He croaked out, listening for the steady heartbeat of the beta. 

“He’s coming, Theo.” Nikora leaped onto the bed beside him, a hyena in form this time. She rubbed her head against his cheek and curled up in his lap, leaning heavily against his chest as his arms came up around her. She didn’t need to ask to know it was a nightmare. 

“Sorry.” Theo swallowed thickly as shaky fingers stroked through her fur. 

“Theo.” Liam spoke gently from the doorway and he turned his head, watching his boyfriend come closer and sit beside him. He didn’t reach out at first, searching Theo’s gaze before he leaned in to wrap his arms around him. The first few times Theo had woken in distress, he had lashed out and attacked Liam for touching him too soon. Now his boyfriend knew to be patient for a moment and assess the situation. Theo melted sideways into his embrace as he tried to press down his fears from his nightmare. “You want to talk about it?” Warm lips pressed against the top of his head. 

“Just remembering when Kira sent me to hell.” Theo confessed. Nikora growled softly and pressed harder against him as though she could push the bad memories out of him. He’d heard it had been rough for her. Liam had said he’d taken her in and she’d been a zombie for months, stumbling along blindly as she tried to live without her human. That was one of many reasons that Theo had dedicated his new life to protecting Liam. It felt like the least he could do. 

“You’re never going back,” Liam whispered. “No one is going to take you away again.” The words were pressed repeatedly against his temple and Theo wondered if they would ever sink in. They stayed like that for a while, Liam’s arms tight and comforting around Theo as he shuddered against him. He always woke cold these days, something his love and his familiar had grown used to. 

“Thank you,” Theo said softly as the shivers finally subsided. He tilted his head up and pressed a soft kiss to Liam’s stubbled jaw. “You haven’t showered and shaved yet?” 

“I was talking to my mom in the kitchen. If you’re up for it, she made breakfast.” He knew it was Liam’s subtle way of asking if he was up for other human interactions. His nightmares often started his bad days but today that wasn’t the case. 

“I could eat.” Theo smiled slightly. Nikora rubbed under his chin for a moment and crawled out of his lap, shifting into the form of a fox once again. She dropped to the floor and left the room, leaving the pair to their own devices for a minute. Theo shifted around in Liam’s arms and adjusted so he could kiss him properly, slow and soft. Fingers gently carded through his hair and slowly rubbed at the base of his neck until the kiss was broken. 

“Don’t tempt me,” Liam murmured against his lips. “As much as I’d love to just lay here…”

“We have errands to run for your parents. I know.” Theo chuckled and slowly untangled himself from the sheets and Liam, getting up. 

“But then we have the evening to ourselves and tomorrow until your party.” Liam reminded as Theo grabbed a shirt from his dresser. “We can relax and do whatever you want to do.”

“I told you I don’t want to do anything special.” Theo tugged the shirt on. “I don’t like big parties and I don’t need a fancy dinner or anything. Spending time with you is enough.”

“You sound like a total sap,” Liam smiled softly at him as they exited the bedroom. “You know,” he added as they reached the bottom of the stairs, “we don’t have to have the party. I know Stiles talked you into it but I can shut him up.” Theo stopped walking just outside of the kitchen, turning and drawing Liam into his arms. 

“He would never let me hear the end of it. And I don’t mind, Liam. Really.” It was nice that his pack wanted to do something for him. It had only been six months since his return from hell but he’d mostly been welcomed after proving himself an ally. Stiles, surprisingly enough, had been the one to help him study to get his GED after he’d rescued the sheriff from a rogue beta. When he’d remembered Theo’s birthday coming up, he’d insisted on throwing a party and celebrating. Theo had initially been too shocked to truly protest. By the time he’d considered asking for a change of plans, Scott had convinced Stiles the party would be low key and Lydia had offered her lake house for a quiet celebration. 

“Okay.” Liam smiled and kissed his cheek before slipping free of his hold. “Come on, I smell pancakes.” He led Theo into the kitchen where Jenna was cooking with her back to them. “I thought you were making chocolate,” he said as he saw her dip her hand into the blueberry container resting on the counter. 

“I will when I’ve made Theo’s blueberry.” Jenna turned and smiled warmly at both of them. “Good morning, Theo. I hope it’s all right that I fed Nikora.”

“Of course.” Theo nodded and washed his hands. “Can I help you?” He asked as he dried them and moved to her side. 

“Oh thank god. Liam offered but well...we know his tendency to burn things.” She laughed softly and Theo’s smile widened. 

“Hey!” The beta lightly protested as he started to get the dishes for the table. Theo chuckled and grabbed a handful of blueberries, starting to pop one in his mouth when tiny paws tugged on his sleeve. He glanced down at the counter, lips twitching in amusement as he saw the light brown otter staring at him with the equivalent of puppy eyes. 

“Yahn,” he greeted. “Jenna, can he have some?” He glanced over to find her watching with a fond smile. 

“Of course. But he’s not blaming me if he gets fat.” She said with a stern look at her familiar. Yahn pouted in response, leaning forward and snatching a blueberry quickly from Theo’s fingers before darting away. 

"What do you need us to do today, Jenna?" Theo lifted an eyebrow as he looked over at the blonde. 

"It's easy. Just a few small errands and you buys can have the day to yourselves. I promised I'd take David lunch and then I'm supposed to go shopping with some of the girls from my book club. So if you guys could get what I need to make lasagna for tomorrow, I would appreciate it. And we need to pick up some paper plates and napkins too." Jenna told him as she flipped over a pancake. 

"Easy trip to the grocery store." Theo agreed as he cleared some of the counter space for them. "You know you don't have to  cook anything for this. You've already made the cake and don't try and lie to me. I know you weren't really with your gardening club the other night. You smelled like vanilla and raspberries when you came home." He smirked and she grinned, swatting him lightly with the dish towel hanging from the oven handle. 

"Brat. See if I ever do anything nice for you again," she teased with a gentle shoulder nudge.

"Less talking and more cooking," Liam whined from somewhere behind them. Theo rolled his eyes and picked up a blueberry, tossing it without looking. The soft swear that followed assured him of his victory and Jenna offered him a high five. "Mom! You're supposed to be on my side."

"He's your boyfriend, dear," the reminder was followed by a gentle laugh. “Theo, can you take over for this while I get the ingredients for my French toast?” She asked, already shuffling off to the side so he could move into her place. 

“Don’t forget you reorganised the spice rack. The cinnamon is on the right now,” Theo told her as she walked over to the pantry. 

“I’m keeping him, Liam.” She said over her shoulder as she grabbed what she needed and marched back to the island to start prepping her breakfast. 

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” The young beta frowned slightly. 

“I’m stealing him.” Jenna winked at Theo and he suppressed a smirk, turning to flip his pancake. 

“But what about dad?” Liam raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m sure he’d love a threesom-“

“Mom!” Liam yelped and there was the unmistakable sound of hands clapping over ears. “Theo make her stop talking!”

“Oh lighten up, Liam. It wouldn’t be the first time-“

“STOP!” 

Theo leaned over the stove, laughing quietly. He flipped the pancake onto an empty plate and slid the pan to an empty burner before he gripped the counter, bending forward over it while cackling. It took a moment to pull himself back together, short puffs of breath between small giggles. “All right. Jenna, stop tormenting your son. Liam, quit being such a baby.” He said as he finally collected himself. He sent Jenna a soft smirk and Liam a sympathetic look right after, hoping to appease both of them for the time being. 

The remainder of breakfast was a smooth affair. Jenna was all too happy to fill the silence, telling the two of them the latest gossip from her book club. Theo was about ninety percent certain that she only went to hear about the drama, he’d never actually seen her reading one of the books. Liam was too busy eating to have much to say, putting away so much food that any normal human would wonder how he stayed in shape. It gave Theo a twinge of sympathy for Jenna and David for always having to food not only a growing teen but also a werewolf. And now they had two living under their roof. Theo did what he could to help buy groceries but Jenna scolded him every time she caught him and reminded him they weren’t hurting for money. 

A shower followed, one meant to be quick but that plan flew out the window when Liam joined him under the hot water. They traded kisses and messy touches, content to be together even for a short period of time. Theo’s knees ached when they finally made it out of the shower but the satisfied look in Liam’s eyes was worth it. They parted ways long enough to get dressed and for Theo to grab his wallet before walking out to the truck, heading for the grocery store.

“You two coming in or are you going to wait?” Theo asked as he parked, looking in the backseat at where Nikora - still a fox - was wrapped comfortably around chinchilla Varys. It wasn’t as though they were banned from going inside - familiars weren’t banned from most places, some simply couldn’t be far from their humans - but it could get crowded. Just like people, not all familiars got along. The last thing Theo wanted was a fight between Nikora and Kendall if Brett was on shift today.

“Like I’m going to wait,” Nikora scoffed and swished her tail as she stood up. Varys stretched and climbed onto her back, his nose twitching as he looked at the humans. 

“You’d better behave.” Theo warned before climbing out, holding his door open. 

“Varys, you too.” Liam said with a sharp look at the innocent looking ball of fur.

“I won’t start anything I can’t finish,” Varys gave the equivalent of a grin and Theo chuckled softly as Liam scowled. 

“Come on. In and out. Then we’ll hit the post office to drop off David’s package and you and I can spend some quality time alone.” Theo promised as he wrapped an arm around Liam’s shoulders, guiding him toward the front door. They made it exactly four yards with the buggy before trouble pounced - quite literally - from behind one of the registers.

“Kora!” The high-pitched squeal is the only warning before the cheetah jumped into their path, tail wagging in a playful manner.

“Tanya.” Liam smiled gently at the sight of Nolan’s familiar, looking around to find the other boy. “Where-”

“He and Brett are making out in the back,” she told him while batting a paw lightly at Nikora. “Can we play? Please?”

“Not in here,” Theo said as he knelt down to scratch her lightly behind the ears. She nipped gently at his wrist and butted her head against his hand until he scratched under her chin. “You guys can run around behind the building if you want. Is Kendall around?”

“She’s asleep.” Tanya’s nose wrinkled as she pressed herself along Theo’s arm and buried her face against his chest. “I won’t let them fight. Promise!”

“I’ll race you.” Nikora said, letting Varys down from her back. “You’d better not leave me.” She growled softly at her human before turning, nimbly running for the door. Theo can’t help but chuckle when Tanya attempted to follow, slipping and crashing headfirst into the floor.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Liam inquired, kneeling down to sweep Varys into his arms. Nodding, Theo led him toward  the pasta aisle to start collecting the lasagna ingredients.

“It keeps them both busy. Besides, she’s not the one I’m worried about.” Theo reminded as he looked at the prices and grabbed a box from the bottom shelf, adding it to the cart.

“Are you ever going to get over your problem with Brett?”

“I’m not the one with the problem. He’s just too cocky and arrogant for my taste, that’s all.” 

“Gee, sounds like someone I used to know.” Liam rolled his eyes and leaned down on the cart, setting Varys in the spot where children were typically buckled in. “What happened wasn’t his fault-”

“She had to get stitches, Liam. It’s not like he jumped in to stop the fight.” Theo’s gaze darkened slightly and he took a breath. “Look, I don’t want to have this fight again. I’ll admit that he isn’t my favorite guy, okay?”

“I know.” Liam gently took his hand and swept his thumb over his pulse point. “He can be a dick but he’s not so bad when you really dig down deep and get to know him. Way deep. Like twelve feet deep and then add thirty acres.” The image is enough to make Theo laugh and he counted it as a small victory.

“Thank you,” Theo gently kissed his cheek. They spend the next few minutes quietly collecting their groceries, both lost in different trains of thought. Theo can’t help but think back to the first time he met Brett, not too long after his return from hell.

_ “Didn’t know Liam was into dating guys,” Brett’s voice taunted from the parking lot. Theo looked up from where he was sitting on the bleachers watching the team practice, turning his head with a raised eyebrow. “You’re his boyfriend, right?” He asked as he started to cross to the field, a snow leopard joined at his side.  _

_ “Depends on who wants to know.” Theo said slowly as he closed his biology textbook.  _

_ “Name’s Brett. You’re Theo, right?” Brett asked as he sat down on the far end of the bleachers. “Relax. Liam invited me here. He wanted to get some extra practice and asked for the best.” He winked. Beside him, the leopard’s tail twitched in a manner Theo had come to recognize as agitation. He could feel Nikora tense beside him, her own fur standing on end as she watched the pair. He and Brett carry on a stilted conversation, neither one of them exactly comfortable in this situation. Eventually everything comes to an end that they didn’t expect.  _

_ Before either man had time to blink, the leopard had struck. She darted forward with a snarl, her teeth sinking into Nikora’s shoulder. The scent of blood fueled Theo’s fury and he let his eyes flash, lunging forward to draw the pair apart. Brett remained rooted in spot, his eyes wide as he watched the scene unfold. “Knock it off!” Theo roared, throwing the leopard toward the field and crouching protectively in front of his familiar. “What the fuck?!”  _

_ “I didn’t-” Brett started but Theo could only snarl in response, his heart racing. _

_ “Liam!” Theo called to the field where the players stood frozen. “Liam, I need help here!” He turned to see Nikora slump down in the bleachers, a steady pool of blood forming beneath her. _

Later, after Deaton had  stitched her up, he’d explained that familiars reacted the same way people and some animals did. Sometimes they just didn’t like one another and the animalistic instinct took over. Theo had never quite been able to forgive Brett for not intervening. He was just grateful that his familiar had lived.

Theo’s almost calmed back down when they return to the front of the store but of course, Brett’s register is the only one open. He finished bagging groceries for an old lady, smiling and telling her to have a good day, before he looked up and his lips pressed in a thin line. “Liam. Theo.”

“Hey, Brett.” Liam smiled like nothing was wrong and started placing the groceries on the conveyor belt. “Slow day today?”

“It’s not so bad. My shift is almost over and I’ve got a date with Nolan.” Brett told him as he started ringing up their purchases. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking conflicted before his gaze shifted to Theo. “Happy early birthday.”

“What?” Theo asked, grunting as Liam immediately elbowed him in the stomach. “Uh...thanks.” He said slowly. 

“Oh my god, both of you.” Liam huffed and dug his fingers down into Theo’s pocket, pulling out his wallet. He fished out the bills to pay Brett, rolling his eyes. “One day, we’re going on a double date. Then you two will have to talk to each other.”

“Listen…” Brett sighed and ran his fingers back through his hair before taking the money, tapping a few keys on his register. “I know things have been weird. That’s my fault. Kendall...she’s got some anger issues. Satomi has been trying to help both of us. It doesn’t excuse what happened...but I’m working on it.” He offered the change to Theo, holding his gaze. “I’m sorry.”

“Two words I never expected to hear you say,” Theo muttered, dropping his arm to protect himself from Liam’s incoming elbow. “Thank you. It’s a start.” He smiled gingerly and Brett echoed it, some of the tension in the air seeming to dissipate. Liam could only grin, lightly taking Theo by the arm to lead him away after telling Brett to have fun with Nolan.

When they got to the truck, he stayed quiet as Liam unloaded the groceries in the back. Nikora was already waiting for them, jumping into her seat with Varys while Liam returned the cart in the parking lot. He joined Theo and shut the door to the truck, pressing his boyfriend firmly back against the vehicle before kissing him hard. Theo let him take the lead, closing his eyes and momentarily losing himself as Liam pinned his hands against his sides. When the kiss was broken, Theo leaned their foreheads together and smiled breathlessly. “What was that for?”

“I’m just so fucking proud of you. You know that, don’t you? And how much I love you?” Liam grinned up at him and if Theo wasn’t hopelessly gone already, this moment would have changed that.

“I know. I love you, too.” Theo said softly as he pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Now can we finish our errands? I’d really like to take you home and fuck you into the mattress.” Liam laughed and tipped his head back, grinning fondly as he looked back up at Theo.

“You sure know how to woo a guy.” Kissing Theo’s jaw, he nipped lightly and pulled back to climb into the truck. 

-

“How are you so insatiable?” Theo groaned as he flopped onto his side, flinging his arm out across Liam’s chest.

“It’s because I’m younger and prettier than you,” Liam said with a smirk as he looked at his boyfriend. He lifted a hand and gently stroked his cheek, smiling warmly as Theo nuzzled into the touch. “Don’t fall asleep on me just yet.” He slid out of bed and headed into the bathroom, collecting a washcloth before returning to clean them both up. “Seriously, Theo.” He sighed as he stroked his boyfriend’s sweaty hair. “Can you sit up for a minute? I’ve got something for you.” He tossed the washcloth into his hamper and walked over to his closet, kneeling down for a moment. After rummaging around, he finally pulled out a small bag and turned to find Theo leaning against the headboard.

“Liam…” Theo frowned as he watched him walk over and sit on the edge of the bed. “You didn’t have to get me anything. We talked about this.”

“No, you talked about it. I willfully chose to ignore you and get my boyfriend a present.” Liam smiled softly and handed the bag over, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “I wanted you to have this before your party tomorrow. I know it’s still early but-”

“Shut up,” Theo covered his lips with his own, smiling into the kiss. He broke apart and slowly pulled paper from the bag, followed by a picture frame. It’s the night sky, the stars shining brightly up at him. At the bottom is a date that makes his breath catch. “Liam…”

“It’s from the night you asked me out. These are the constellations that were visible. Wait-” Liam gently held up his hand to stop the incoming kiss. “There’s one more thing in there.” He watched Theo dig back into the bag, slowly pulling out a soft leather bracelet with a thin metal plate. Their initials are engraved on the top and at Liam’s bidding, Theo flipped it over to find the words ‘But I will fight with you’ staring back at him. 

“Liam…” Theo swallowed hard, the words catching in his throat. He tried to slide the bracelet over his wrist but his fingers were shaking too hard for him to get it right. Liam gently steadied his hand with his own, helping him ease the bracelet on and making sure it was secure.

“I know it might seem cheesy but those two days meant everything to me. Theo Raeken, I’m so stupidly in love with you. You drive me crazy in the best of ways and I love you more than I know how to say. I know you’re terrified about what tomorrow will bring but this...this is a reminder that I’m always going to be there. Through thick and thin, even if the whole world decides to be against you. I’m always going to fight with you.” Theo shook his head slowly, words escaping him as he drew Liam in and pressed their lips together. He set the picture frame to the side, holding Liam against his chest as tears streamed steadily down his cheeks. No matter what happened, he had the one person he cared about most. That meant everything to him. 

“I really don’t deserve you,” he murmured quietly against his lips. Liam shushed him with another deep kiss, pouring his love and affection into it. “God, little wolf, I love you.” From the nightstand, Theo’s phone started to light up and amid a sudden flurry of texts he got a glimpse of the time. Liam followed his gaze and smiled, leaning back in to kiss him again. 

“Happy birthday, Theo.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is finally here. Thank you, to those of you who have stuck around for this journey. Special thank you to Amanda, for being so patient while waiting for this final chapter. 
> 
> Warning for mild smutty content in the beginning. It's discussed but not explicitly written.

“....no, sh, be quiet…” Liam’s hissed whisper tugged at the edges of Theo’s senses, bringing him to awareness. He groaned and reached out at the empty space beside him, muttering unintelligibly as he sought out his boyfriend.

“Cuddles. Liam.” He whined, rubbing his face against the pillow. “Birthday cuddles and blow jobs. That’s supposed to be a thing.”

“You’re so needy.” Liam chuckled from somewhere near the door and it slowly eased shut. “Sorry. Stiles called and wanted to know when you were getting up. Then he started yelling through the phone to wake you up.” A warm weight sank into the mattress beside him and Theo rolled onto his side, reaching up blindly and tugging the younger boy down against his chest.

“Cuddles.” Theo repeated firmly as he buried his nose against Liam’s hair. Warm lips pressed against his collarbone in response and he smiled sleepily. “Better.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t in bed when you woke up. Pretend to be asleep again.” Liam shifted against him and Theo sighed, a fond smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he felt Liam begin to shimmy and kick his boxers down his legs. He nuzzled him in contentment, breathing in the familiar scent of home and an earthen scent that was purely Liam. “You’re pretending, right?” He whispered as he settled back against Theo’s chest.

“Easier if you weren’t talking and squirmy.” Theo chuckled and rolled onto his back, dragging Liam halfway on top of him. He slowly rolled his hips upward, grinning and cracking his eyes opened as Liam swore through his teeth.

“Don’t you dare smirk at me. This is your birthday.” Liam said, breath hitching as his boyfriend repeated the movement. “Theo, stop. Let me do this the way I planned it.”

“I like my way better. It’s _my_ birthday.” Theo reminded as he gripped Liam’s hips, keeping him still.

“But this is your surprise. Dammit, let me love you.” A hand swatted his chest and he chuckled, loosening his hold until Liam let out a pleased noise. “Now close your eyes and pretend you’re asleep.”

“So bossy.” Theo rubbed his hips and did as commanded, a soft hum escaping him. The covers were slowly pushed away and soft lips touched his chest, trailing wet kisses down his body. He shuddered and reached out, his fingers knocking into Liam’s cheek as he sought his boyfriend out.

“Oh my god, you’re so impatient.” He could practically hear Liam roll his eyes as he bit sharply into Theo’s hip, eliciting a soft gasp. He traced his fingers carefully over Liam’s skin before tangling them in his hair, tugging hard as teeth sank into his hip once again. “Fuck,” he groaned softly and laved his tongue across the spot. “Do that again. Harder.” He begged, nipping lightly at Theo’s skin. The chimera chuckled and adjusted his hold, threading his fingers carefully through Liam’s hair before digging them into his scalp. “I think I want you to fuck my mouth.” Liam murmured, breath puffing out across Theo’s upper thigh.

“That can be arranged.” Theo smirked and opened his eyes, staring down at Liam. “I love you.” He moved his free hand to his face, thumb dragging across Liam’s lower lip. A soft pink tongue darted out, wrapping around the digit before pulling it into his mouth. “You’re going to be the death of me.” He whispered, rolling them with ease and sitting on Liam’s upper chest. The beta grinned smugly in response, eyes glinting with mischief as he sucked harder on Theo’s thumb.

-

“I don’t know how I was blessed with you,” Theo murmured fondly as he ran his fingers through Liam’s sweaty hair. The younger boy only offered a blissed out smile in response, nudging into the touch. He smiled and threw the washcloth into the hamper, gently tugging Liam onto his feet. “Come on, pup. You need to get properly cleaned up.” He helped him shuffle toward the bathroom, letting go just to turn the shower on before returning to hold his arm.

“That wasn’t quite how I imagined it,” the beta rasped out as he stepped carefully under the chilled spray of water. “There was more rimming involved when I planned out.” If Theo hadn’t been so spent, the sound of his boyfriend’s wrecked voice would have done him in.

“What did you have planned?” Theo asked, deciding to humor him as he grabbed the bottle of shampoo. Liam automatically tipped his head down against his chest, leaning most of his weight into the chimera.

“I was going to wake you up by eating you out. Then a blow job and as much sex as you wanted.” He said bluntly, a small whine slipping as Theo’s fingers stilled in his hair.

“Fuck, Li, you can’t just say that to me.” Theo murmured as he resumed scraping his nails against his scalp. “I think what you did was perfect.”

“You deserve it all on your birthday.” Liam sounded pleased with himself. Theo chuckled and grabbed the bar of soap, turning Liam around as he began to wash his body. The remainder of the shower passed in silence, the two more than content to take care of one another. As far as Theo could remember, this was his best birthday yet. He dried them off in his favorite fluffy blue towel and Liam took his hand, dragging him back into the bedroom. He tossed boxers from his dresser at Theo, pausing just as he turned toward the closet. “Shit. They’re here.” He hurried toward his window and yanked it open, crouching to stick his head out. “Hey! Don’t come in yet! Theo hasn’t seen her yet and you’re going to ruin it!” He yelled hoarsely.

“What are you two even doing? We have a party to get to!” Stiles’ called back. “Why are you naked? Were you-oh my god!” Soft laughter and teasing remarks followed the gagging noise from Stiles but Theo stood frozen to the spot. _Nikora_.

“Liam…” his voice was barely a whisper. His boyfriend slammed the window shut and hurried over, gently setting his hands on Theo’s shoulders. “Is she…?”

“I don’t know,” Liam confessed softly. “She’s in your room. She shut the door and told me not to come in. She wanted you to be the first to see her and she was a little impatient earlier. She’s probably hungry by now.”

“I can’t.” Theo said, looking up with wide eyes and shaking his head.

“You can and you will. No matter what, she’s yours and you love her.” Liam reminded gently.

“Not that. I...I’ve put so much pressure on her and I’ve been a jerk. I didn’t even consider her feelings.” Theo reached up and covered Liam’s hand with his own, squeezing lightly. “Do you mind entertaining the others?”

“Go be with her. I’ll handle them.” Liam promised, leaning in and brushing their lips softly together. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” He managed a weak smile and stepped back, tugging on the boxers that had been tossed at him earlier before walking out of the bedroom. He hesitated outside of the spare bedroom, his knuckles almost touching the door. Inside, he could hear the steady breathing of his familiar and her comforting heartbeat. “Nikora?”

“It’s about time. I thought you’d never stop having sex. I’m hungry.” She announced. “Are you coming in or are you going to just stand out there all morning? I’ve waited long enough.”

“I’m sorry I kept you, princess.” Huffing a laugh, he turned the doorknob and eased it open as a soft growl emanated from her. Soft brown eyes watched him slip inside the room, a black tipped tail swishing lightly. “You’re...you’re gorgeous.” He murmured as he took in the reddish tint to her fur, slender body stretched along the length of the bed. “I wasn’t expecting this.”

“Neither was I. I _purr_ , Theo. I can’t roar. Do you know how annoying that is?” She flicked her tail, round head tilting to the side as she huffed in annoyance. “But I’m bigger than Kendall.”

“She’s pretty big for a snow leopard,” Theo reminded with a soft chuckle. “But you...you’re easily bigger.” He walked closer and gently scratched behind her ears, smirking as a purr rumbled through her. “I don’t know, Nikora. I kind of like that you can purr. It makes you seem all soft and warm.” He smirked and the cougar bared her teeth, lunging and knocking him onto his back. Heavy paws held down his shoulders as she leaned her face in, whiskers twitching as she pressed her nose to his.

“I am not soft or warm. I am a huntress and I can kill you.” She growled, tail swishing behind her.

“You’re soft and cuddly and perfect.” Theo grinned up at her, lifting a hand to scratch her stomach. She huffed and dropped down on top of him, a catlike smirk spreading as he let out a groan of pain.

“You really think I’m perfect?” She leaned her chin down onto her paws and he wormed his hand from beneath her, lightly stroking her fur.

“One of a kind. I’m sorry I’ve been so freaked out.” He murmured, rubbing gently between her shoulder blades. “It wasn’t fair to you the other day. You’ve been nothing but good to me and I was more focused on what everyone else would think of you. Do you like what you are?”

“I do. I...I was worried.” She admitted, ears flattening down against her skull. “I didn’t think you’d be okay with whatever I settled as and I wanted to be something you’d be proud of. If you ever make me feel bad again, I’m going to eat you.” She warned before leaning in, licking his nose. “Happy birthday, my favorite chimera.”

“I’d better be your only chimera.” Theo grinned and leaned his head up, kissing the top of her nose.

“Corey is a very close second. But he doesn’t like to drive with the windows down,” she butted her head gently against his and stood up, walking over to the door and sitting in front of it. Theo rolled and got to his feet, opening it for her with a grin. She slipped through immediately and darted to the top of the stairs, tail swishing behind her. “Hey, Stiles! Come here!” She called out as she crouched down. Theo caught up just in time to watch her pounce, knocking the shouting human to the floor and pinning him down. Laughter echoed from the living room and Theo smirked, jogging down the stairs and glancing at Stiles still pinned beneath his familiar.

“Theo! Call her off!” Stiles huffed, pushing at the cougar to no avail. She yawned loudly and settled her head on his chest, watching in delight as he huffed and gave up. “And put some more clothes on, dude. No one wants to see that.”

“Beg to differ!” Surprisingly it was Mason that spoke up for him and Theo chuckled, nodding at Nikora to release Stiles before he walked into the living room. Scott and Mason were waiting for him along with the Geyer family. Liam rolled his eyes at the sight, tossing a shirt and pair of shorts at Theo.

“Happy birthday.” Scott beamed and Theo smiled in thanks, the tips of his ears turning pink as a chorus of varying birthday remarks met his ears.

“Thank you. All of you.” Theo said softly. “I didn’t know you guys were coming over.”

“Obviously,” Stiles muttered as he entered the living room rubbing at his shoulder. “She tackled me, Scott!”

“You probably deserved it.” A female hare hopped onto the arm of the couch, head tilted as she watched her human. “I take it back. You definitely deserved it.”

“Pryadonna!” Stiles’ jaw went slack as he watched his familiar. “Scott. Tell her she’s supposed to always be on my side.”

“I’m staying out of this one.” Scott chuckled. “So…?” He looked questioningly at Theo and the chimera grinned, letting out a low whistle. Movement sounded from the kitchen and a moment later Nikora walked in, gaze narrowed in annoyance at him.

“I was trying to enjoy my breakfast.”

“Theo...she’s beautiful.” Liam whispered, taking half a step closer to her. “Can I…?” He looked between the pair and Nikora walked closer, butting her head up against his hand with a soft purr.

“You never have to ask. You, I like. Everyone else is secondary.” She rubbed against his leg and he knelt down, both hands traveling down her spine as he looked her over in wonder.

“The cat thing was kind of a surprise but...she’s a cougar.” Theo shrugged one shoulder, unable to withhold a proud grin.

“Is it because you’re preying on a younger man?” Stiles remarked casually, looking immensely pleased as every eye in the room shot to him.

“That’s adult women, dumbass.” Theo snorted out an ugly laugh. “I’m not sure why.”

“It doesn’t matter. She’s beautiful,” Mason declared as he rubbed his hand along her fur. “She’s perfect, Theo. Now Chadeon won’t feel so lonely.”

“Brett and Nolan both have cats, too.” Liam rolled his eyes. “And dad has a lioness. It wasn’t like Chadeon was ever alone.”

“There’s a difference, Li. They aren’t a part of our puppy pack.” Mason said with pride, using the name that Stiles had coined for them almost a year prior. “And Varys is totally going to settle into something small that Chad can’t play with as rough. So your argument is invalid.”

“Yours doesn’t make any sense.” Theo’s lips quirked slightly. “Scott, we can leave in ten minutes for the party. Is that okay?”

“Sure. It gives Lydia more time to prepare and you know how she likes things to be perfect.” The alpha replied. “You mind if I get some water, Mrs. Geyer? For Ishmael?” He looked down at the large gray wolf resting at his feet.

“Help yourself, honey. You know where the bowls are.” Jenna assured. She stood up and wrapped Theo in a hug, pressing a fond kiss to his cheek as he hugged her back. “Happy birthday, sweetheart. We’ll celebrate as a family tomorrow when you and Liam come back home.” She promised, patting his arm as she released him and stepped out of his arms. “She’s beautiful, Theo. Just like we knew she’d be.”

“Thank you.” He smiled softly and watched her and David leave, boh wishing him happy birthday a second time before leaving the room. Within the half hour, they were piled into Mason’s car and Theo’s truck, taking two vehicles so the familiars had space for themselves. Nikora stretched herself out in the back of Theo’s truck with the others while her humane and his boyfriend sat up front, holding hands and chatting quietly.

They reached the lake house in less than an hour, Theo barely having parked before the familiars were gone and rushing for the house. He watched with a wide smile as Nikora weaved expertly between everyone, pouncing over Chadeon and playing what looked like a game of tag with Scott’s wolf. “Look at her,” he breathed out softly. Liam gripped his hand tightly and lifted it, kissing the tips of his fingers.

“Absolutely beautiful.” Liam smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Come on. Let’s go say hello to everyone.” He encouraged, letting go of Theo’s hand to open his door. The chimera nodded and freed his keys from the ignition, pocketing them before climbing out after his boyfriend. They tangled hands again as they walked to the front door, wearing matching smiles as Nikora joined them and sat at their feet.

“Ready?” Theo asked, glancing down and meeting the warm gaze of his familiar.

“Anything for you.” She replied, swishing her tail and curling it briefly around his calf. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door, letting her lead the way inside. Lydia was immediately cooing, kneeling down to rub her fur and take a closer look. Theo bit back a laugh as he heard a contented purr, ducking his head as the small group gathered all gave a little cheer.

“Thank you,” he said as he lifted his head back up to survey the room. Mason had joined Corey at his side, Malia and Scott a few feet away from them. Lydia was back with Stiles and Derek was peeking his head through the kitchen doorway, nodding his head slightly. He let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and felt the last of the tension ease from his shoulders. “This is perfect.”

“Well, you said not to overdo it. So I made this as casual and comfortable as possible.” Lydia told him, standing up. “I did put string lights in the backyard but I liked them, so they aren’t just for you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Theo chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck with his free hand. “Do I smell burgers?”

“You do. I’ve been grilling out back. Food is almost ready.” Derek told him. “Kosen is keeping an eye on it.”

“Of course you left the bear in charge of grilling.” Theo shook his head and detached his fingers from Liam’s, smiling as he headed to the kitchen. “Need a hand?”

“Actually, if you could carry these plates…” Derek said, motioning for him to follow. Theo turned to smile back at his boyfriend, rolling his eyes when Liam blew an exaggerated kiss in his direction. He disappeared through the doorway and grabbed the requested plates, smiling softly as he followed Derek through the sliding glass door. It felt like a normal hangout with the pack and it was exactly what he’d wanted.

The party passed in a blur for the most part. Derek had acquired alcohol for the younger pack and, after mixing just a smidge of diluted wolfsbane, most were well on their way to being buzzed. The sun was starting to sink in the sky and Liam grabbed Theo by the hand, dragging him out onto the lawn for a dance as Mason plugged his phone up to the speakers. “Come on, let's show them how we do it.” Liam said, wrapping his arms around Theo’s neck and pulling him close. He settled his hands on the beta’s waist, leaning in to gently kiss him on the forehead as they started to sway.

“Have you enjoyed your birthday?” Liam asked softly, stroking his fingers softly through the hair at the base of Theo’s neck.

“It’s been amazing.” Theo answered honestly. “I got to wake up wrapped in a warm bed with you, not the backseat of my truck. Nikora settled into something beautiful and everyone loves her. I get to spend another day being your boyfriend, not on my own. The pack is here to celebrate my birthday. To think, just a year ago all of this was an impossible dream. I owe most of it to you.”

“No, you don’t. You owe it to yourself. You’re the person who changed and became a better version of yourself. I just stuck around to see it happen.” Liam smiled and leaned in, brushing their lips together in a featherlight kiss. “You know what would make this evening perfect?” He asked softly, drawing back just enough to look Theo in the eyes.

“What?” The chimera furrowed his brows.

“A little magic.” Winking, Liam dropped his arms from around him and took Theo by the hand. “Come on, we have to have the right view for this.”

“View for what?” Theo asked as Liam dragged him back toward the house. While everyone else started to head outside and toward the dock, Liam seemed to have another plan entirely. He led Theo upstairs and opened a window in one of the bedrooms, grinning.

“You trust me, yeah?” He asked, reaching for his hand as he slid one leg outside. Theo nodded and followed him out onto the roof, moving carefully behind the beta as he climbed until they had a perfect view of the lake. There was a blanket settled across the roof for them, something Scott had done judging by the lingering scent of the alpha. Theo sat down beside Liam and buried his face against his throat for a moment, inhaling deeply.

“What are we doing up here?” He asked softly.

“You’ll see. Trust me, you’re going to love it.” Liam smiled and squeezed his hand tightly between his own, turning to peck him softly on the cheek. “Watch the lake.” He instructed. Theo nodded and turned his head as instructed, admiring the view. The rising full moon was reflecting on the water, giving it an ethereal look that almost took his breath away. He waited for a couple of minutes but, when nothing seemed to happen, he raised a questioning eyebrow at Liam. “I promise, there’s a surprise.” Liam grinned and kissed his jaw. Theo turned his head Buck just as something bright soared into the air, a crackling sound following as the firework exploded into the air.

“Liam…” he whispered in awe, watching with rapt attention as more fireworks filled the sky. Bright greens and blues filled the sky above them, casting shadows on the water that were almost otherworldly. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the show of lights and sounds, his breath stolen from his chest. It seemed as if it would never end, the cacophony building around them until it was hard to determine one firework from another. They crackled in the air and he laughed, feeling giddy as a child might as he delighted in the show just for him. All too soon, it felt as though it were coming to an end. The final firework filled the air and shattered the silence, dozens of smaller gold sparks opening up around it. “Amazing,” he whispered softly.

“Not half as amazing as you.” Liam said, cupping his jaw gently. He swept his thumb gently over his skin, turning his face to look him in the eye. “Happy birthday, Theo.” Leaning in, he brushed their lips together and Theo let his eyes fall shut. He didn’t know how long they sat there, wrapped in each other, but nothing else mattered. Theo Raeken was eighteen years old, his familiar had settled, and he had the love of his life sitting right beside him. He could not wait to see what the next year held for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I cannot promise what is coming next in this universe, please know that one day, there will be more written. Whether it be Thiam, Morey, or Nett...there are endless possibilities to explore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was supposed to be a one shot and yet here I am, eager to finish the next two chapters of this fic.


End file.
